In this project we hope to learn something of the mechanism by which genetic information is repressed and derepressed, by studying the amounts, structures, and rates of synthesis of chromosomal materials, in particular the histones. The study will be carried out on material derived from tissues which are in different phases of genetic expression, more specifically in mammary cell cultures exposed to different hormonal treatment (insulin, prolactin, cortisol).